emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8124 (16th April 2018)
Plot On the morning of Liv and Gabby's court hearing, Aaron learns Liv's solicitor, Louise, has been reassigned so the practice's senior partner is taking over. Meanwhile, at Brook Cottage, a nervous Bernice flaps over Gabby's appearance in an attempt to make her daughter look as innocent as possible. Paddy sits Marlon down and informs him he's moving in with Chas tomorrow but withholds the news of the engagement. Now that Paddy is moving out, April asks if they can get a dog. She also mentions 'Arnold' the gerbil is getting larger. It's Ross' first day back working at the farm. Moira sets him to work chasing up invoices although he's soon distracted by a motherless lamb. When Moira and Pete are out the room, Ross tells Rhona he's spoken to the doctor about alternative pain relief. Liv's new solicitor, Rupert Jonas, vetoes Lisa standing up for Liv in court. Chas stops Paddy telling Marlon about the engagement, explaining she wants to get Liv's court case out the way first. Gabby's solicitor tells the court about Ashley's death and how Gabby is unlikely to offend again. Afterward, an incompetent and ill-prepared Mr Jonas puts Liv's case forward. Liv is furious when he brings up Gordon's conviction and subsequent suicide. Gabby speaks up, telling the Judge both she and Liv are really sorry and promises she'll never do anything so stupid again. Liv doesn't add anything, commenting there's no point. After a recess, Gabby is sentenced to a youth referral order of four months but as the Judge can see little remorse from Liv, she sentences Liv to four months detention. A furious Aaron cannot believe the verdict. Before Liv is led away, Aaron promises his little sister he'll sort this out. Dr Cavanagh diagnoses Chas with Hyperemesis Gravidarum - extreme morning sickness. Outside the court room, incandescent Aaron labels Liv's solicitor a "lazy, arrogant waster of space." Robert insists they'll appeal the sentence but Aaron doesn't see how as they're broke. At Dale View, Ross goes to takes some pills but quickly hides them with Rhona and Pete return. Aaron blames Lisa for Liv's predicament. Jessie confronts Marlon with the fact that she gave him a male gerbil and he's returned a pregnant rodent. Marlon plays dumb but soon admits he thought he'd killed Arnold so swapped them. Jessie orders Marlon to explain that to April's class tomorrow. Upon returning to Wishing Well Cottage, Zak admits to Lisa that he feels she's betrayed Liv and the family by reporting Liv to the police. Lisa states she could've died because of Liv and Gabby's actions and insists she feels guilty for sending Liv to prison. Zak believes she should feel bad, reminding her of the tough time Belle had behind bars. When Aaron and Robert return from court, Joe comments he's still willing to purchase the Mill if they need money to fund Liv's defence. When he gets in his car, Joe calls Louise and thanks her for helping him out today. Meanwhile, at the court, a terrified Liv is led to the cells. Cast Regular cast *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Gerry Roberts - Shaun Thomas *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Dr Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson *Jessie Grant - Sandra Marvin Guest cast *Defence Solicitor - David Fleeshman (credited as 'Defence Solicitors') *Defence Solicitor - Nicholas Shaw (credited as 'Defence Solicitors') *District Judge - Olwen May Locations *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Brook Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Hotten Magistrates Court - Corridor , court room and cells *The Woolpack - Backroom and bar *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard *Main Street Notes *David Fleeshman makes a post-Charlie Aindow appearance as Defence Solicitor Rupert Jonas. *A court guard is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,560,000 (9th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes